Bowser
Bowser, the King of the Koopas, is a recurring character in the series, being antagonist in Darkness and Light and a minor antagonist in Fire and Ice; however, he was also a supporting protagonist during the Dark Prophecy Arc of Fire and Ice. In the Mushroom World, Bowser is the ruler of Dark Land and the leader of the Koopa Troop. History/Background Information See Article: Bowser Personality Bowser tends to be serious whenever Mario or kidnapping Peach is involved, but has been shown to make jokes or humorous comments, even with Mario around. He originally made an alliance with Dr. Eggman, but he ended it due to the failure of their recent plan. Bowser cares about Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings and rarely talks badly of them. He dislikes Metal Sonic and his team because they don't respect him due to his number of failures rivaling that of Dr. Eggman's. However, because the robots are/became good friends with Junior and the Koopalings, Bowser is willing to tolerate the robots so his children can remain happy. Although they have been enemies for a long time, Bowser seems to respect Mario and somewhat respect Luigi to the point where he saved them after their battle with The Darkness of Evil and Dark Sonic, though he insisted that he only did so to properly repay them for bringing Metal Sonic and the other robots to his castle. Powers/Abilities Note: Information on this section mainly comes from the Super Mario Wiki and the Superpower Wiki, along with observing how Bowser fights in the Sprite Chronicles series. Powers *'Supernatural Strength:' Bowser is super/unnaturally stronger than his race because his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level, making him immensely stronger than what normal Koopas could achieve with any method of training. *'Supernatural Survivability:' Bowser is able to survive massive and even horrific injuries or damage, or almost any level of danger or circumstances. In some cases simply managing to cheat death even in seemingly inescapable and deadly situations. *'Rough Armor:' Bowser's shell is a type of armor which is not only resistant to attacks, but damages the opponent when they make contact with it. *'Thermal Resistance:' Bowser is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort. *'Claw Retraction:' Bowser can project and retract razor-sharp claws from his fingertips for offensive purposes. *'Retractable Limbs:' Bowser is able to retract his own limbs to avoid any incoming attacks, making it look like his limbs have been cut off. *'Anger Empowerment:' Bowser becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through his own anger/rage, enhancing his powers. *'Pyrokinesis:' Bowser can create, shape, and manipulate fire. **'Fire Generation:' Bowser is able to generate and project fire. **'Fire Ball Projection:' Bowser can create fireballs of different sizes and throw them, causing the targets to burst into flames. *'Enhanced Roar:' Bowser is able to shout loud enough to blow away objects or break objects with his vocal cords which can cause vibrations. He is also be able to emit a roar strong enough to damage hearing, cause fear, or paralyze. The force caused by the roar can even cancel out opposing attacks. *'Matter Ingestion:' Bowser can eat any substance without harmful effects regardless of what he consumes. He can consume matter in any form - solid, liquid, or gas. *'Vibration Emission:' Bowser can generate shock-waves that can push targets over, repulsed them away, shatter them, even cause earthquakes by shaking the ground or dislodging underground tectonic plates, thus causing earthquakes. *'Army Manipulation:' Bowser can create, call or otherwise gain control/access to/over an army and control it unchallenged. *'Paradox Inducement:' Bowser can disobey the rules of logic itself, being able to disrupt Reality and Logic to achieve many astonishing and yet illogical feats. Abilities *'Adrenal Activation:' Bowser can activate their adrenal glands for as long as they want, increasing their strength, speed, reflexes, and the ability to withstand pain. *'Enhanced Breath:' Bowser can exhale gale-force winds or inhale air in order to generate a vortex of wind, which can range from exhalation on par with gale force winds to inhalation on par the power of a gravitational vortex. *'Fire Breath:' Bowser is able to manipulate the fire in his lungs in a way that allows him to shape the exhaling of fire. These shapes can include bursts of fire, streams of fire, spheres made of fire, etc. from the mouth. Bowser also has thermal resistance in his throat and mouth. *'Scale Manifestation:' Bowser is able to grow scales of varying size, which often possess great durability. *'Prehensile Tail:' Bowser's tail can be used as extra limb, though he cannot use it to grab objects. *'Horn Protrusion:' Bowser's horns can be used offensively. *'Spin Dash:' Bowser can perform a quick dash maneuver in which he rolls into a ball, spins forward, and crashes through opponents, even cutting through them. *'Indomitable Will:' Bowser has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling him to be immune to all forms of temptation. *'Enhanced Combat:' Bowser has extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. Weaknesses *''Besides being unable to defeat certain enemies who are deemed too powerful, Bowser has no specific weakness.'' Darkness and Light Fire and Ice Battles Darkness and Light *Bowser and Bowser Jr. vs. Mario (interrupted) *Bowser and Bowser Jr. vs. Mario and Luigi (lost) Trivia *He is the only minor antagonist in Fire and Ice to become a supporting protagonist later on in the season. *Of all the Darkness and Light antagonists who return in Fire and Ice, Bowser is the only one who was never in a fight during the entirety of the season. Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Season 2 Protagonist Category:Video Game Character Category:Season 1 Antagonist Category:Prophecy's Guardians